tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Quite Famous
"Not Quite Famous" 'is the fifth episode of the first season of ''Total Drama ''. The teams perform a talent show, when Heather rigs the votes, she votes off Justin. Synopsis blows a kiss at Tyler.]] The episode opens with Lindsay complaining to Gwen that she has run out of fake skin tanner in the Gopher girls' cabin. Gwen, who had just woken up, expresses great disinterest in the matter. However, Lindsay is completely oblivious to her sarcasm, commenting on how tanning in the sun can cause wrinkles, and how Gwen can most likely relate. Chris' voice blares out of the speakers asking if the campers had gotten enough sleep and asked that they show what they compose of during the next challenge. The scene then goes to the two teams sitting on wooden bleachers in front of the stage. While they wait, Lindsay asks if they're going to be watching a musical, stating that she loves musicals, "especially the ones with singing and dancing". Trent sees Gwen and tells her he had saved her a seat. Heather gives them dirty look because of the interaction, and Lindsay blows a kiss to Tyler. He catches it and winks at her. She waves at him and then looks at Heather, who has been glaring at her. As Heather turns her head sharply in the other direction, Lindsay gets hit by Heather's ponytail and gets a strand of hair in her mouth. Chris eventually comes out and tells the campers that for the day's challenge, they will be doing a camp classic: A talent show. Both teams have eight hours to pick their three most talented teammates. The three will represent them in the talent show. Over at the Screaming Gophers' meeting place, Heather declares herself team captain, but Gwen is a little apprehensive. Gwen goes on to question Heather's authority, and an argument escalates. Their fight is interrupted when Trent comes up giving Gwen an extra muffin. Seizing the opportunity to force Gwen to back down, Heather asks Trent if he's okay with her leading the team for the talent show. He agrees, telling her to go for it, not caring either way. Heather then officially declares herself, Lindsay and Beth to be the judges for her team's auditions. Over at the Killer Bass meeting place, the first ones to audition are Katie and Sadie. Courtney, who seems to have become the judge for the Bass, along with all the other team members, doesn't like their dance performance and turn Katie and Sadie down. For his audition with the Gophers, Owen drinks a big litre of soda and then burps the entire alphabet. All the guys cheer and commend Owen for his accomplishment; however, Heather refuses to let him use that as a talent in the contest, calling his act "disgusting." Trent comes to his defence by asking her if she knows how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in just one go. Owen then states that he could also play Beethoven's Fifth via farting, but the girls immediately turn it down. During the audition, Gwen leaves her team to be by herself. Back with the Killer Bass, Tyler is seen yo-yoing to impress his team to compete in the talent show. He starts well but then gets himself tangled in the yo-yo string, disappointing his team. For the Gophers, Heather performs ballet and is quickly accepted to compete by Lindsay and Beth. Heather tells everyone to take five and rapidly then pulls Lindsay aside, asking her if she can keep a secret. Lindsay then tells her a story about her older sister Paula getting diarrhoea during a date, and how she had to bring her toilet paper since the bathroom was out, and how she never told a soul. She then remembers that she's on national television, looks at the screen, and apologizes to her sister. Heather shoves a walkie-talkie into her hand and tells her to follow Gwen and report back. Later, as Lindsay is following Gwen, she becomes very bored. She then sees Tyler, who is still tied up in his yo-yo string, through her binoculars and is happy she found something "not boring", shifting her view to Tyler's rear. Back over at The Killer Bass, DJ does a ribbon dance for his audition. His performance is enough for him to become the team's first representative. Bridgette goes up next, saying she can stand on her hands for twenty minutes. She demonstrates, but Courtney rejects her quickly, unimpressed with her talent. Harold walks up next, but is shot down by Courtney before he can do anything, but take in a breath. The scene then switches to Lindsay and Tyler making out in the bathroom while Heather yells through the walkie-talkie asking if Lindsay had found anything. Grabbing the walkie-talkie, Lindsay hurriedly replies "On my way back, under", and the scene goes back to the Bass. Geoff is seen doing tricks on a skateboard and is chosen to compete. The Bass have their three representatives picked off-screen. Courtney is selected to be the second one after performing a solo with her violin. While Courtney is practising, Bridgette bets to Harold, Geoff, and a few other guys on her team that she really can stand on her hands for twenty minutes. Everyone in the group throws in a little cash and other objects as part of the bet. Bridgette starts to stand on her hands and does so successfully for a short while. She then accidentally gets her leg tangled up in a rope that was holding up a light in the amphitheatre, which comes crashing down directly over Courtney's head and smashes her violin in two. Courtney starts to cry about her violin and is forced to wear a bandage around her head. As a result of this chaos, Bridgette now has to compete in the show in place of Courtney and is worried she could be the next one going home. Back with the Gophers, Izzy is doing The Dance of the Rattlesnake, which captures the attention of Owen and Trent. Next up is Beth, whose talent is twirling fire batons. She does excellent until she tosses one of her two batons in the air. She does not catch it, and everybody hastily ducks for cover. One baton burns a hole in the ground, while the other sets a bush on fire. Then, in a dramatic sequence, Justin comes out with a fire extinguisher and puts the fire in the bush out. Heather, awestruck with the rest of the girls over Justin's beauty, declares that the three representatives will be herself, Justin, and Trent. Gwen is then shown writing in her journal alone, trying to get some time to herself. Cody then comes over to chat with her. Gwen ignores him while he tries to make small talk. He then tries to sniff her hair but is called a weirdo for it. When Gwen goes back to the cabins, she changes to go swimming, so Trent decides to come along, much to Gwen's pleasure. Later, Gwen goes out to the docks with Trent. Gwen points out that almost everyone is driving her crazy, Trent being one of the exceptions. Cody and Owen then jump in the water, getting Gwen all wet, causing her to storm off angrily, which in turn makes Trent noticeably angry at Owen and Cody for ruining their moment. Back at the cabin, Heather seizes the opportunity to sneak into Gwen's drawer and steal her diary. Before the show, Bridgette is eating a bag of chips while talking with Courtney. Heather then comes up and discretely accuses her of sabotaging her teammate so that she could get her time in the spotlight. Bridgette retorts, saying that the Gophers may work that way, but the Bass is a team and help each other. This leads Heather to insult her over eating too many chips. Bridgette responds by throwing the bag of chips in her face. Soon after, the talent show starts. Each camper chosen to represent their team with their talent will perform, and Chef Hatchet will then score the performance on the "Chef-O-Meter" (a scale of zero to nine). Justin goes first for the Gophers. He does his flash dance, ending with water splashing onto him. He scores six out of a possible nine points from Chef Hatchet. Next up is DJ with his ribbon dance. His legs somehow get tangled in the ribbon, and he gets only two points for the flop. Up next, Trent sings a song about Gwen and receives the highest score yet - eight out of nine points. Bridgette goes up next with her hand-standing talent. Almost as soon as she starts, she throws up because of all the chips she ate before show time. She ends up puking all over the stage and onto Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, prompting the last two to throw up on each other. She then slips on her puke and falls into Tyler's lap. Lindsay is outraged and yells at her to "puke on her own boyfriend", but is quickly silenced by Heather. Chris then orders an unscheduled commercial break to clean up the mess, Bridgette laments in the confessional that she'll probably be the one going home. After the break, Bridgette earns a two out of nine for her "performance". Next up is Heather, who announces that she has decided to read pages from Gwen's diary about Trent to the entire viewing world, instead of doing a ballet number. Gwen, embarrassed to no end, runs off while Bridgette and Courtney comment about how uncalled-for the act was. Geoff is about to go on when he accidentally breaks his skateboard in two. With Katie and Sadie covered in vomit and Tyler and Duncan not having any outstanding talent, Bridgette and Courtney reluctantly pick Harold to go as a replacement. He acts as a human beat-box, and does incredibly, shocking everyone. He wins the Bass the competition, receiving a perfect score of nine from Chef. In the confessional, Heather reveals that to save herself from being voted off inevitably, she is getting four other campers to vote off Justin with her. She decides on Lindsay and Beth, since they are part of her alliance, Izzy, because she is crazy, and Owen, whom she bribed with a piece of cake. At the campfire ceremony, Heather and Justin are the last two campers to not receive a marshmallow. Due to Heather's meddling, Justin goes home. Even Chris is upset and shocked about the elimination for the first time, even saying that it seems wrong and that tonight, looks were not enough. Gwen and some of the other campers are annoyed that Heather is safe. Afterwards, Gwen exacts revenge on Heather by dumping Harold's red ant farm in her bed, causing her to run out of the cabin that night, covered in ants. As Heather's screams echo through the camp, Gwen smiles and snuggles into her pillow happily, thus ending the episode. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay ** Lindsay's Sister (Paula) * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler Trivia General * The campers who are not seen auditioning for the talent show are Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Trent, Courtney, Cody, Justin, and Lindsay. ** However, Trent and Justin still compete in the talent show. * The first couple of the series blossoms in this episode. * The campers that competed in the talent-show are (in order): Justin, DJ, Trent, Bridgette, Heather, and Harold. Continuity * This episode marks the first time that one of the campers wore an outfit besides either their regular outfit, their swimsuit or their sleepwear. In this case, DJ wearing his white one-piece outfit for his ribbon-twirling act and Heather wore a ballet dancer's outfit. * This is the second consecutive time that Harold surprises everyone and single-handedly wins the challenge for the Killer Bass, the first time being in the previous episode. * This is one of only three episodes in the series where the eliminated camper does not speak at all. The others are Leshawna in Haute Camp-ture and B in Ice Ice Baby. * In Izzy's exclusive clip in No Pain, No Game, she states that she used to date Justin, but broke up with him, and now hates him. It is possible that this was the reason she voted for him. References * The episode's title is a parody of the 2000 comedy-drama film, ''Almost Famous. * Izzy's snake dance is a reference to the 1994 American-crime film, Pulp Fiction. * The final part of Justin's performance is a reference to the dance scene in Flashdance. * The red-ant prank at the episode's end references a similar prank in D3: The Mighty Ducks. * Gwen's voice actress, Megan Fahlenbock, also plays Jen Masterson in 6teen whom also had her diary read out loud. Goofs * When Chris is introducing the show, he says that the population of "Loserville" is four, when it is three. * When the camera zooms out when Chris describes the outdoor theatre, Heather's hair is not in a ponytail. However, it appears in a ponytail before and after this shot. * When Owen gets ready to burp the alphabet, the bottle is nearly empty, and water was quickly going downwards, but when Trent and Gwen are talking, he is still heard in the background drinking. * When Tyler gets tangled in his yo-yo string, the logo on his tracksuit is missing. * When Leshawna gives Justin a water bottle, her nose is right under her right eye, not in the middle of her face. * When Geoff asks Bridgette if she can stand on her hands for twenty minutes, his hat is larger than usual. * When Heather enters the cabin to steal Gwen's diary, she enters the side of the boys instead of the girls'. * When Chris was getting ready to start the talent show, the hair under Katie's ear is missing. ** This also happens in Dodgebrawl * Harold is missing when Bridgette vomits on the audience. * Chef didn't give a rating for Heather's "performance". * When Bridgette and Courtney are debating who to send onto the stage next, Bridgette's hoodie pocket briefly disappears. * By the end of the Talent Show, the Gophers had an overall score of fourteen (Justin's six points and Trent's eight), and the Bass had only thirteen (DJ and Bridgette's two points and Harold's nine). Despite this, Chris still declared the Bass to be the winners. * When Heather insults the campers in the confessional, she appears in her normal hair, but throughout the episode, she is in her long ponytail. * Heather claims she need four votes plus herself to beat Justin, however she would need six as there ten campers on her team. Running Gags * '''Gwen's running gag: ** While writing her diary, Cody came and attempted to flirt with her. Later, Owen and Cody interrupt Gwen and Trent's moment by running down the dock while Gwen and Trent are sitting on it together. * Bridgette insisting she can hand-stand for twenty minutes but fails each time she tried to perform. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Beth Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes focusing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Cody Category:Episodes with eliminations Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Justin Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on all campers